THE DREAM OF INSANITY: THE BAD SEQUEL
by BlueRika
Summary: May is getting chased by a giant severed head, Ash, Brock, Barry, and Kenny are fighting zombies, Misty is fighting ghosts with a camera, yep, Dawn's dream is on crack again. And it's bad crack


**THE DREAM OF INSANITY!**

**THE SHORT, CRAPPY SEQUEL!**

* * *

><p>Dawn lay her head down on the pokemon center table, after a long day of training and getting ready for a contest that was due to happen in the next two days.<p>

She closed her eyes, and gradually drifted off into dreamland…

Her eyes shot open when she heard singing.

"**No!** _More forgiveness_. **No!** _And the reason is I know I won't die alone_."

"Not this again…" she moaned slamming her head on to the table as a bunch of flesh eating zombies swarmed around her. Ash, Brock, Barry, and Kenny came running in through the door dressed in WWII army uniforms, killing the zombies in such gore and with such language that I had to censor it for the children's safety and ended up getting flown out the window due to being on hiatus for several months.

Dawn slowly began to meander through the hallways, ignoring the fact Kenny was ranting on about vodka and more stuff I had to censor due to profanity.

Outside the scene was no different. May was getting chased by some giant severed head, which apparently was being controlled by Harley while he was strumming a song about banana phones. Next minute, Dawn found Misty fighting demented ghosts with some weird camera while music from My Little Pony played in the background. Dawn covered her ears as she walked by the park.

And then suddenly, a smaller child Paul wearing a bunny suit appeared.

"Evil beware, I am a bunny," he said flatly before hopping away.

Dawn twitched. Over in the distance, she saw Iris suddenly going magical girl, wielding a giant chainsaw, which was a clear reference to the writer's favorite anime.

"IRIS KICK!" She screamed slamming the chainsaw into the beast's head, which I had to censor due to the gore yet again.

"THAT'S NOT A KICK!" The giant Magikarp screamed before being sliced into pieces. Dawn tried recount what she had for dinner.

Hamburger, French-fries, for desert, a pineapple pie.

Pineapple pie? NO! She messed up her hair pretty badly now that she realized what she had done. Pineapples always gave her the cracked up dreams when she was little! Like the one where she was beating Kenny to the second opening for the entire series while simultaneously eating yet more pineapples.

And then again, the mini-bunny Paul appeared again. Dawn picked him up off the ground and stared at him harshly.

"You. Help me out of the dream NOW. Before I see something else like…"

And then she saw Zoey and Nando dressed in Mareep Costumes being tortured by Gary Oak dressed in a Poochyena costume yet again. Paul stared at her blankly.

"Do what you did last time. Go to sleep in the dream."

"You're even flatter in personality here than you are in real life," Dawn pouted. Paul's face was still blank as she set him down and watched as he hopped off to Reggie and Maylene, whom were beating a poor random Lotad with police batons while shouting more profound language. Dawn sat down on a bench, and lay down. THEN she saw Gary approaching him with his two servants, I mean sheep.

"Look, Dawn is trying to sleep…"

"Please don't," Dawn mouthed. Gary finished his sentence before pulling out his whip.

"LET'S HELP HER BY COUNTING SHEEP! LET HER COUNT YOU, DAMNIT!"

…

At that point, Dawn woke up, not wanting to see Zoey or Nando getting tortured.

And Paul was right in front of her sipping a milkshake.

"When did you get here?" Dawn asked. Paul's face became really, really dark.

"Just say to my face you dreamt I was in a bunny suit."

"I COULDN'T HELP IT!" Dawn slammed her forehead on to the table. "OW!"

"…You're really useless."

"I know…"

And Piplup was sitting on a random laptop playing Yume Nikki. He almost died.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this random piece of short ****. I'm really sorry I've been on a long hiatus guys! I lost interest in Pokemon, wanting instead to do stuff relating to…call of duty * epic face desk *. I blame my brothers and Deviant Art. Plus until further notice, I'm probably done writing those shipping stories I used to do all the time, as explained in a new story I'm writing with help from a friend of mine.<strong>

**But I guess you can thank Pokemon Ruby for bringing me back here. I'm still trying to balance out my interests so I'm not abandoning one thing for another. You understand where I'm going here? I've got a couple personal writing projects I'm doing for fun, the one I will mention is that of writing an original story taking place in Tokyo with a set of magical girls * another facepalm for how generic it is * I'm also still working on my drawing skills, so expect delays between chapters/new stories. **


End file.
